But I Made It
by tigeracid08
Summary: A short of Beth finding herself alive and unknowingly following her families trail. One-Shot


Melody stared down at the lifeless body lying in the trunk of the car. The yellow hair tied back with the yellow polo shirt brought her back to a time not that long ago, and Melody swallowed the lump that formed in her throat.

" _Everyone we know is dead!"_

" _You don't know that!"_

" _Might as well cause you ain't never gonna see'em again!"_

Melody closed her eyes, closing her mind to the unfamiliar memory as it played through her head. Every word etched in her brain like a movie playing on repeat trying to remind her of something. Melody took another look at the girl, at the way the body was bound told another story and more memories flashed behind her eyes. A man running after her, screaming her name. She wished she could remember his. She knew his face. Heard his voice at every turn but couldn't put a name to the face. Melody looked over the girl another time, noting the knife wound on the side of her head and a tear slipped past her eyes as she slammed the trunk closed.

"What's in there?" Nikki asked, coming to stand behind her.

"Just another dead girl," she replied moving away from the car and the tears that were wanting to spill down her cheeks. Now wasn't the time. Later, when the others were sleeping and she had a moment to sneak away she would cry. If she could. Crying over ghosts seemed a little silly to her, especially in her current state but it didn't stop her from waking up in the middle of the night, sweat soaking her clothes as she tried to grasp on to the names and faces that floated through her dreams. When they disappeared, as they always disappeared, she would cry herself to sleep. Cry for the forgotten family. For the forgotten feeling of safety that she would find in her dreams. That familial love that flowed forth from the ghostly faces.

A month since she woke up in a cold hospital room, with its white washed walls and overly helpful posters. A month since Dr. Edwards checked her over head to feet before telling her she'd make a full recovery. A month since she felt the bullet hole on her head and the gaping expression she received when she asked, "What happened? Where am I?"

The man shook his head, his mouth closing after a moment before explaining, "You had a gunshot to the head, you're lucky to even be alive."

From there he slowly explained that it happened when her family had come to retrieve her. "There was a disagreement about a young man that used to be here and you stood up to Dawn." He looked to the young blonde, hoping something would come back to her. Melody had shaken her head, her eyes going distant as she attempted to remember a fleeting glance.

"Well, Beth, I think one day it will come back," Dr. Edwards said and again the girl shook her head.

"Don't call me that," she mumbled, picking at her fingers. Dr. Edwards stopped, furrowing his brows together as he waited for an explanation before saying, "it's your name."

"Don't feel like it."

Edwards just looked down, shifting as he nodded. "It will."

Still Melody didn't feel it. It hurt to hear that name. Especially when she woke to the winged man screaming it. More tears threatened to come out and Melody sped up, moving several feet from her companions before slowing down to look back. They were giving her, her space. Something they tended to do when they could see she was in that dark space again.

Smiling, she turned toward them and nodded in front of her. "Ya'll goin for a stroll or we gonna find some shelter?"

Nikki and Sebastian ran forward, catching up with her easily. Sebastian stood between both girls and wrapped an arm around their shoulders. "Let's find a place to sleep," he said, leading them forward. Melody looked over her shoulder one more time, the lump still sitting in her throat for a moment as she stared at the car disappear behind her. The girl still fresh in her mind as she heard, _"but I made it..."_ before turning her eyes to the front. A smile spreading across her face as she wrapped her arm around Sebastian's waist and moved along with them.

* * *

 **I realize this is short. Just something that floated through my head that I wanted to jot down and get some thoughts on. I love the Bethyl ship and my heads always filling with little possibilites of what if's. Especially right now with season 6 so close to being aired.**


End file.
